


Why Sasuke Left the Village Again

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Humor, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Piggyback Rides, Random & Short, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Sasuke reports in to the Sixth Hokage.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Why Sasuke Left the Village Again

“Hey, Kakashi, reporting in,” Sasuke didn’t bother knocking. Maybe he would have if Tsunade was still in charge, but Kakashi was hokage now. He didn’t really care to go through the meaningless formalities when it was just the same Kakashi as ever.

For his trouble, he was greeted with the sight of his old sensei on his hands and knees, knelt down in front of Guy’s wheelchair. His Hokage robe was tossed aside on his desk, and Guy was on top of him, his stomach pressed against Kakashi’s back.

“Kakashi, don’t strain yourself!” Guy taunted as he reared up. “You know I’m too big for you!”

Kakashi reached back and wrapped a hand around Guy’s thigh. “You are not. I can handle you. Come on, I already stretched.”

Guy leaned against Kakashi’s shoulders and shifted forward, laughing into the crook of his neck. Kakashi grinned and let out a quiet content humming noise, maybe without even realizing he was doing it, and closed his eyes, ever so slightly adjusting himself underneath Guy to find a more comfortable position.

Sasuke lingered in the doorway, face pulled into a grimace in shock and disgust. Sasuke had to cycle through a lot of emotions before he could finally find the voice to ask, “What… are you doing?”

The two of them finally stopped fawning over each other and noticed Sasuke at the entrance. Of the two of them, surprisingly, Guy seemed to be the only one even a little flustered about being caught in such a position, flushing pink and tripping over his words.

“Ah… Not what it looks like we’re doing,” Kakashi answered with a casual smile. He abruptly stood up, and Guy clambered up onto his back and wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s hips, holding on tight as Kakashi straightened up. Guy’s arms looped loosely around Kakashi’s neck and Kakashi’s hands held his thighs to keep them around his waist. “Guy said I couldn’t carry his weight anymore because he’d built up so much new muscle mass in his upper body. I’m proving him wrong.”

“Ka—Kakashi’s just being as stubborn as he always is!” Guy insisted, beet red and seemingly trying to hide behind the fluff of Kakashi’s hair. He mumbled into the nape of Kakashi’s neck, “I can get around just fine without his help, though! I’m just as strong as ever!”

“Everyone knows you’re as strong as ever, Guy. No one’s going to stop thinking that just because they see me fuss over you. They’ll just think they picked the wrong person to be hokage. And honestly? That would be a win-win in my book. Maybe they’ll let me retire from this thing early.”

“I will not be your excuse to miss out on the honor of being Hokage, Kakashi!” Guy practically shrieked, rocking back and forth. Kakashi swayed with him, but didn’t lose his footing at all.

They carried on with the meaningless banter while Sasuke stood there, mouth hanging open, confusion written clear across his face as he watched these two grown men playing piggyback and flirting. Sasuke knew these two were apparently close. He hadn’t expected them to be this close.

Kakashi adjusted Guy’s position on his back and finally turned his attention back to Sasuke. “You’re awfully surprised. It’s just another challenge.”

“…Oh, right! I just remembered!” Guy balled a fist and pounded it into the palm of his other hand in realization. “Sasuke, you were the only one who wasn’t there all those times we had piggybacks before! You haven’t witnessed nearly as many of our challenges as your peers have!” Guy exclaimed. “I can see why you’re stunned to witness firsthand how intimate our bond of rivalry is!”

“You guys do this often?” Sasuke asked incredulously. “In front of people?”

Guy grinned and shot him a thumbs-up pose as well as he could from his position on Kakashi’s back. “This whole village has borne witness to some of our emotional clashes of rivalry! I was worried that becoming Hokage would take all of our time and keep us from doing challenges, but Kakashi always makes time for me! This village is still the audience to countless challenges from us, to this day!”

Sasuke took a deep breath and simply stared at them, deadpan and emotionless, for several moments. Then, he turned around and, closing the door behind him, abruptly announced, “…I’m leaving the village again. I need to go on a journey.”


End file.
